


all i want for christmas (tsukishima x reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, he is an actual dork, i love tsukishima so much, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima's cold personality may put you off, his glares may terrify you, his attitude may leave a bad taste in your mouth, and what he truly wants for Christmas surprises you.Out of the kindness of your heart, you help make Tsukishima's wish come true and bring back holiday spirit into his life.





	all i want for christmas (tsukishima x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> i write a lot of tsukkiyama stuff, so i decided to try something new and write a reader story for a change! 
> 
> i always thought reader stories were awkward, but they grew on me after i read a few exo ones,,,,, 
> 
> anyways, here's what some of the lil symbols you'll see in the story mean:
> 
> (H/C) - hair colour  
> (E/C) - eye colour  
> (S/C) - skin colour  
> (F/F) - favourite food  
> (Y/N) - your name

> _**don't forget! here are some the symbols you'll need to remember for the story!** _  
>  _**(H/C) - hair colour** _  
>  _**(E/C) - eye colour** _  
>  _**(S/C) - skin colour** _  
>  _**(F/F) - favourite food** _  
>  _**(Y/N) - your name** _
> 
> * * *
> 
> ♩  I don't want a lot for Christmas,
> 
> There is just one thing I need.
> 
> I don't care about the presents
> 
> Underneath the Christmas tree
> 
> I just want-  ♩

 

> Tsukishima quickly put a pause to the song with a frown on his rosy-streaked face.
> 
> He stood still on the icy sidewalk for a second to change it to a Japanese pop song that had nothing to do with Christmas.
> 
> He kept walking with the scowl still stuck on his face.
> 
> Tsukishima started to feel soreness in his ears from wearing his Somy headphones for too long, but he didn’t mind the throbbing sensation.
> 
> However, he very much minded how overly-festive Karasuno High was when it came to the holidays. He treaded through the fresh snow on the ground, hoping that the day would be over as soon as the blink of an eye.  
>    
>  After having to sit through an hour of torture, also known as working on arithmetic problems while his Calculus teacher blared Christmas carols on the tiniest portable speaker he’s ever seen, his irritation only grew when he stepped through the doors of the volleyball club.

 

* * *

  
You were helping Hinata hang up a wreath above the doorway  by steadying the step-ladder he was on when the boy that stepped through the gym doors immediately caught your eye.

From the glare in his round, golden amber eyes, the speckles of snow that got caught in the mess of his beach blonde waves and curls, and how he was a few inches away from being taller than the door,  you could tell that he was Tsukishima Kei, the first year with a personality colder than the winter.   
  
  
You pathetically wave to him with a nervous grin.

He returns your greeting with a nonchalant wave.

“Tsukishimaaaaaaa~!” Hinata called out from up on the highest step of the ladder.

Tsukishima sighed.

“What do you think about the decorations?! Pretty festive, huh?” Hinata shook his head happily. His bouncy tangerine orange curls danced along.

“Did you make that one?” The blonde boy pointed to a sloppily glued streamer than was a breath away from falling.

“Yeah, I did!” He smiled to himself.

“I knew it. I could tell because it looks awful.” Tsukishima’s lips curled up into a sly smirk. 

“H-Hey!! You wanna fight?!” Hinata started forward. 

“Hinata! Careful!” You shriek, trying to grab hold onto the wobbly ladder.

“Bwah!” Hinata cried out. He’s flailing his leg in the air frantically, trying to regain his balance.

“Hinata!” You yell out his name again. You feel your arms sway back and forth with the ladder’s rocky motions. 

 

The orange haired boy eventually recovered his composure and was able to set his foot back onto the top of the ladder.

From up above, you watch Hinata wipe the rainfall of sweat he collected on his forehead with his shirt. He carefully stepped down the ladder, taking gravelly gasps of breath each second.

 

“Are you okay Hinata?!” You extend a kindhearted arm to him, and hold his hand when he makes it down the last three steps.

“Y-Yeah! Thanks for holding the ladder for me, (Y/N)!” He still had a grin on his face.

“Geez, Even when it’s Christmas, Tsukishima still goes out of his way to be mean!” Hinata added, making a pout.

“Yeah, Tsukishima is mean.” You scrunch up your nose. You’re oblivious to the blush that suddenly appeared on your face when you started to think about the blonde boy. 

 

Ever since you became one of Karasuno’s new managers a little over three months ago, your curiosity about Tsukishima only grew as time passed by.   
  
He’s awfully smart for a first year. You might’ve been an honor roll student with straight As, but Tsukishima was all that and better. You’ve overheard jealous students gossip about how his schedule was full of college preparatory classes meant for second years, and even third years. 

It also isn’t much of a surprise that his intelligence also helps him be one of the best middle blockers on the team. You’re always taken aback by his strategy when you’re watching him on court. His presence is so alluring during matches, you can’t help but only focus on him.   
  
He’s incredibly handsome for a geeky boy. You embarrassingly catch yourself dozing off and staring at him more times than you’d like to admit. Those beautiful eyes, soft lips, and glowing pearly white complexion of his are just too irresistible.  
  
He’s intimidating, even for someone attractive like him. Your heart always beats a million times faster just meeting the eyes of a person you find lovely, but Tsukishima especially sends your heart on a wild ride every time he glances in your direction. You have that strange feeling that he’s looking at you all the time.  
  
  
You look around the gym, and notice that Tsukishima is nowhere to be found. Chills captivate your whole body. Tsukishima’s mysteriousness was unsettling to you, but also kind of hot---  
  
“(Y/N)!” Hinata cheered, waking you up from another of your embarrassing daydreams about the blonde boy.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Let’s go to the activity room! You can’t miss this the fun Christmas stuff we’re gonna do!” He beamed. He took ahold of your arm and lead you across the gym.

Hinata’s pure holiday spirit was contagious. You find yourself grinning from ear-to-ear as you both sprint through the doors.

* * *

  
Christmas with the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team was almost like spending it with your favourite family members. The team had the same tight-knit love and warmth of a real family, and the same high amounts of teasing and insults in every sentence.  
  
Your cheeks are numb and flushed, and your stomach hurts from sharing one too many laughs with everyone for hours.

  
For the last activity of the day, Sugawara proposed that everyone write down their names and what they wanted for Christmas on a piece of notebook paper.

You feel as if you’ve been staring at the blank paper in front of you for eternity. What are you supposed to write down? You fidget with the gel pen in your fingers while you try to come up with an idea. You crane your neck and make a lousy attempt to peek at Tsukishima’s wishlist. You watch as he writes away. All the kanji he was swiftly scribbling down was enough to fill up the entire page.   
  
Why didn’t it occur to you to write down the obvious?! You put the thing you’ve been coveting the most on the paper: more meat kebabs from Kebab Kamakura.  You look down at your plate of half-eaten kebabs with a smile. The deliciously savoury meal easily became one of your favourites today.

 

“Is everyone done?” Sugawara asked with a hint of eagerness in his calm voice.

A collection of nods, yeses, and yeahs came from each of the boys. 

“Alright! Give them to me so I can deliver them to….” “...Daichi, give me a drum roll please!”

Daichi drummed on his thighs as the surprise was unveiled.

“...Jesus-kun!” Sugawara clapped his hands together. The others clapped and cheered along with him.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of Asahi, or “Jesus-kun” wearing cloud white robes and tied to a makeshift cross.

Asahi looked nothing but embarrassed to be strapped down on a piece of cardboard. 

“Jesus-kun will grant all your wishes!” Sugawara winked cutely. He walked up to the Karasuno boys and went around the circle collecting their wish-lists, starting with Hinata. The sight of seeing the boys’ excitement shine through their twinkling eyes made you feel exhilarated as well.

This warm, fuzzy feeling disappeared when you noticed Tsukishima stand up and make his way towards the trash can before Sugawara got to him. 

 

“Wait, Tsukki! Why are you throwing your wish away?” Sugawara stood up to confront Tsukishima.

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders and kneeled back down next to Yamaguchi, acting as if he didn’t just cause a scene in the activity room. 

Even Yamaguchi, who knew virtually everything about Tsukishima, had no clue why his best friend threw away his wish. He glared at Tsukishima in confusion. 

“Is it that you don’t believe in Christmas wishes?” Sugawara asked, his voice growing concerned.

“Yeah, that’s it.”  


* * *

  
An hour after Sugawara’s wish-list activity, the festivities came to an end, the gym was being locked up for the night, and it was your turn to be on trash duty. You usually loathed it, and you were supposed to feel especially irritated and Scrooge bitter to be doing it today, but you felt something else instead. Indecisiveness.

Indecisive as to whether to open up the piece of paper that fell out while you were tying up the bag. 

The single, crumpled up wish-list had all of Tsukishima’s biggest secrets desires sealed away. One peek inside would give you the one thing you’ve been coveting: Knowing more about the most mysterious and elusive boy in Karasuno High.    
A look inside would also instantly shatter any trust Tsukishima had between you and him. 

Your morals were being tested over a small piece of paper. Ridiculous.

The heat of the moment finally spurs you to make a decision. You brace yourself as you cautiously unravel the paper.  
  


> _ I don’t believe in Christmas miracles because they’ve never came true for me, but here goes. _
> 
> __  
>  All I want for Christmas is (Y/N).   
>  I’ve had a crush on them ever since the first day they got here. I don’t know what it is about (Y/N) that
> 
> _ made me fall in love, because I’ve never felt any feelings for anybody until now. Maybe it’s the way their (E/C) eyes sparkle when they’re excited, or talking about how much they love (F/F). Or rather, it could be the beauty in their compassionate smile. It also could be how refreshing their kindness is.   
>  It’s a breath of fresh air compared to how suffocated everyone else here make me feel. _
> 
> _ I know wishing for (Y/N) isn’t realistic at all. I know this wish won’t come true because (Y/N) and I don’t talk too often. They’d probably prefer someone they talk to more, like Hinata.  _
> 
> _ Dating (Y/N) is  just a thought I like to think about. I won’t be surprised if this never comes to be. _

 

After reading the letter, you clasp your heart with your sweaty and shaky hands. You feel as if your heart could explode with how fast it’s beating.

You reread the letter over and over to make sure you aren’t dreaming. 

Four more times, and you finally become convinced. Even after rereading the letter so obsessively, you still don’t feel any less flustered. Instead, you feel like fainting.   
Your mind becomes a record player. You’re stuck thinking about Tsukishima, and the entire letter becomes a song that’s replayed over and over.

Your head was too far up in the clouds to pay any attention to the angry shouts coming from outside the doors that was telling you to hurry on out and go home. 

  
While strolling down to the train station, you start to think about Tsukishima’s lack of faith in Christmas wishes. A scheming smile spreads across your face when you suddenly come up with a mischievously adorable plan to make Tsukishima’s wish come true and help him believe in Christmas miracles again.

* * *

  
  
You stand by the cherry blossom tree where Tsukishima usually spends his time reading under before school starts. It wasn’t any surprise that an intellectual like him showed up to school an unnecessary thirty minutes early.

Your knees are buckling, your raspy breaths becomes ice solid, and you start to feel the stuffed dinosaur plushie and the box of chocolates in your frosty hands give way. 

The chills of the December morning crept down your neck and began to bewitch your body.  
  
  
Luckily, you then saw the outline of a figure coming to you.

You didn’t even have to see what the person looked like to recognize your secret admirer. You could easily tell from what looked like to be headphones on his ears, and a bulky scarf wrapped around his neck. 

Upon seeing you waiting at his favourite reading spot, he stopped in his tracks and stood frozen; partially because he was cold, and partially because he saw you.

“Merry Christmas, Kei!” You cheer.   
You approach the flustered boy and hold out the presents to him.   
“I hope you like them! I chose out this plushie because you have a dinosaur collection.” You let out a giggle. “And these chocolates have strawberry filling in it! I know strawberries are your favourites!”    
“You know…” You grin. “You actually kinda look like a strawberry right now. You’re flushed red!” You tease him by taking off his headphones and touching his ears. They were full of blush, just like the rest of his face. 

Embarrassed, he shook your hand off him and backed away from you. 

“W-What is all this?” His voice was softer and shyer than usual. He looked down at the presents he held.

You squished the plush heart that was on the stuffed dinosaur animal. “Kei, do you think you can make my Christmas wish come true?”

He stared at you blankly.

You continue on, despite not getting a reply from the bashful boy. “All I want for Christmas is….to be with you.” You feel warmth spreading from your cheeks color your entire face a rosy hue of a red. 

“Me?” Tsukishima searched all around him. He looked behind himself, up at the snow colored petals of the tree, and even down at the footprints you both made on the snow, but he made sure to avoid your eyes. 

You burst into a fit of laughter, which startles him. 

“Why are you laughing?” Tsukishima jolted, scared that he possibly did something to make a fool of himself. Little did he know that he already looked like a dork with the vintage rimmed glasses that were uneven on his face.

“You’re so silly! There’s nobody else I’d rather be with, you know.” 

Tsukishima peered down at his snow boots, still evading your kind gaze. “Oh.”    
“So, do you think you can make my wish come true?” You adjust his crooked glasses.

Then, you gently wrap your hands around his shoulders and fluster him with the loveliest smile you could make.

Suddenly, you’re looking at a sight you’ve never encountered before: A grinning Tsukishima. His lips curled up at their corners to create the dorkiest, but cutest smile he’s ever worn on his face. “Okay.”

“Your smile is so nice, Kei. You should smile more.” As soon as you point this out to him, the smile on his face instantly fades, and he wore the more comfortable, pouting facial expression. 

You’re laughing now, and you watch as Tsukishima struggles to stifle his own laughter. 

  
You lean in closer to the blonde boy, and wrap your arms around him tighter. “I have one more wish.”

He looks down at you and tilts his head.

“I want a kiss.” You whisper. The softness of the word sends shivers down his back and warms up his entire body. His pale skin becomes hot to the touch.

“I-I don’t know how to kiss.” He frowns.

You raise your eyebrow. “For someone as handsome and popular with the girls and boys as you are, I thought you’d be one of the best kissers in school.” 

“I’m not lying to you…I’ve never even been this close to a pretty person before.”  He mumbled softly. 

“You’re too cute.” You swoon. You tug on his tartan plaid scarf and pull Tsukishima in for a kiss. You’ve never kissed before either, but locking lips with the beautiful boy in your arms felt just as good as cozying up near the fireplace with delicious hot chocolate and a good book. His lips tasted sweeter than cocoa, and being so close to him made you feel warmer than any yuletide fire could. 

And seeing the dorky smile flash up again on his face as bright as Christmas lights made you smile as well, because you helped bring Christmas joy back into the heart of the boy you love.  


* * *

__**Afterstory:  
  
** After a date at the Miyagi Prefecture’s winter festival, you’re walking back home with your sweetheart.

You’re both stuffed with delicious fair food, Your eyes are still twinkling after seeing the light show on the promenade, your cheeks are stained with lip gloss and chapstick marks, and your hearts couldn’t be more jolly with holiday spirit. 

You sigh dreamily as you take a look at the starry night sky towering over you. It looked lovely. Everything looked lovelier with him around. However, the dark was a bitter reminder that the day was over.    
You glance at the boy next to you. He’s choosing a song from his phone to listen to on his earbuds. 

He notices you staring and offers the left earbud for you to listen out of. You gladly take it, and you start to hear the intro to an upbeat japanese pop song from a girl group you aren’t familiar with. 

“Kei, Who’s singing?” You ask.

Just that simple question sparked Tsukishima’s affliction for Japanese idols. He indulged himself into a long ramble about the girl group you’re listening to, and ended up talking about five other pop girl groups along the way.

You paid attention to every word he said. No matter how confusing his tirade could be at times, you still love how his amber eyes light up whenever he’s telling you all about a dinosaur species or a japanese pop group. You find it adorable. So adorable, you can’t resist holding his hand. 

You graze his wool mitten with your hand. You find yourself lacing your fingers with his.

He stops himself halfway through his in-depth description of a sixth pop group and looks down at his hand in yours. You meet his flustered face with a kittenish smile. You plant a kiss on his mitten and watch for his reaction. 

Just as you expected, he became speechless. He tried to stammer, but gave up and turned away from you with most red on his face you’ve seen since you kissed him for the first time. 

You laugh to yourself and turn up the music.   
  
  
You still can’t believe that just a little over four weeks ago, you thought your boyfriend was intimidating. The same boy who geeks out over the dinosaur exhibits at museums and can’t kiss you on the lips without blushing used to scare you terribly.  
  
Now, you truly believe that Tsukishima is just a tall teddy bear with a heart full of love, a belly full of the strawberry shortcake that you like to buy for him, and a face full of happiness. All he really needed was a little bit of kindness.

  
Now, Tsukishima truly believes in Christmas miracles, and it’s all thanks to you.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far in the story, i just wanted to say thank you and happy holidays! i'm so honoured to share this story with you guys.
> 
> i would've love to made more christmas themed reader stories besides tsukki's and this one, but i just got incredibly lazy....
> 
> however, i do have a plan to implement a dance school AU for a pairing! it could possibly be tsukkiyama, or maybe another couple!  
> comment down below for any pairings from haikyuu, exo, bts, or touken ranbu that i could write about and i'll get to it!
> 
> thanks again for a lovely year of writing! i'm so grateful for all the support i've received in writing ♡


End file.
